Question: First consider the expression for: The sum of $-7$ and the product of $-9$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-1$ plus the quantity of $2$ times that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-9$ and $x$ $-9 \times x = \color{orange}{-9x}$ What is the sum of $-7$ and $-9x$ $-9x$ $ - 7$ What is the quantity of $2$ times that expression $2 \times (-9x - 7) = \color{orange}{2(-9x-7)}$ What is $-1$ plus $\color{orange}{2(-9x-7)}$ $2(-9x-7)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $2(-9x-7)-1$.